A Weird Gathering
by Enchant Him
Summary: Four girls decide to kidnap some characters from HP, and 'hold them against their will' RR please! CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. The Kidnapping

A Weird Gathering  
  
~*~  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
*Breaks down into sobs* It's true! All of it! It's TRUE! I *Sniff* I don't own any of the characters from Hogwarts, and I don't own my friends Liz, Raven, and Heather, but I do own me. Damn it! I want to own those hot, steamy men - err . . .and boys. ^^;  
  
Notes:  
Okay, so forgive me for sobbing . . .I usually don't do that . . .in front of people. Uh, yeah. So this is about a weird and unforeseen gathering of random, hot Hogwarts people (All men or boys might I add QUICKLY) whom I have decided are way to hot to waste, and should be tortured at the hands of myself, and my friends. *Grins evilly and rubs her hands together* Now - LET'S GET DOWN AND DIRTY - Err . . .I mean down to business. .;  
  
Rating:  
This is rated PG-13 because. . .well. . .*Coughs and grins nervously* ^^;  
(RATING MAY CHANGE!)  
  
~*~  
  
  
'The Trio' known to the world (or so they thought . .) as Brooke, Liz, and of course Raven walked down an empty corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"Now tell me why I am doing this again?!" Raven asked annoyingly.  
  
Brooke turned around. She was dressed in all black with the black cloak and everything whereas Raven wore bright yellow, "Um . . .does very hot-" She was cut off  
  
"Snape!" Liz squealed instantly.  
  
Brooke glared at the girl who was dressed in a mini black skirt, and a way-to-tight baby-tee that said 'Bite Me I Taste Like Apples - No! Really!' on it (Author note: And yes, that is what it said! Remember, this is Liz we are talking about!), "Men who happen to have magical powers, and who happen to be-" She was cut off again  
  
"Really hot!" Liz said grinning, and jumping up and down excitedly, "And I want Snape. Mmm! I wa-hu-ant him!" She added.   
  
Brooke groaned, and Raven smacked herself in the forehead then after a moment of silence Brooke cleared her throat, "Anyway, where is Heather? I thought she was going to join us?" She asked.   
  
Raven coughed, "I told her to wait at the entrance. She, uh, was having trouble getting up the steps." She muttered.   
  
Brooke suppressed another groan, "Great . . .okay, Raven I want you to go get Harry, and Sirius, and Liz you go get Snape, and Draco. I'll get the other two." She said.  
  
Liz squealed, "Yay!" She said, and skipped off down towards the dungeon.  
  
Raven grumbled something under her breath and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower.   
  
Brooke grinned to herself, "And I know exactly where Oliver would be at this hour!" She said to herself, "But first I need to get Lupin." She added, and walked up the marble staircase to snag the professor.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz crept silently down the corridor that led to the dungeon, "Tra la laaa!" Or so it seemed. Okay, so Liz actually was just causally skipping along as happy as can be down to the dark scary dungeon, but did that faze her? Well, yes because she is about to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" See? That was, unfortunately when she ran into a Slytherin 6th year  
  
"Hey baby." He said with a nasty grin, as he looked her up and down.  
  
Liz was picking at her nails looking uninterested, "Yeah, whatever. Draco Malfoy. Need him. Now." She said.   
  
The boy's eyes went wide, and he nodded, "S-Sure! Y-You Draco's g-girlfriend?" He asked  
  
"No. I will be though. I am kidnapping him." She said.   
  
The boy gave her a weird look, but showed her to the Slytherin common room. All of the Slytherin's looked at her, and she turned to the boy next to her  
  
"You are the weakest link - goodbye!" She said then walked over to the nearby table. Hopping onto it with little effort everyone started to whistle. One of them even said, "Dance baby! Dance for us!" But Liz didn't, "Okay, first I want you guys to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everything went quiet, and Liz smiled triumphantly, "Now, I would like to know where you are hiding Draco Malfoy because his ass is mine." She added scanning the room  
  
"In his room. Up the stairs and to your right - you won't miss it!" Said one of the Slytherin girls.   
  
Liz nodded, "Thanks! Now go back to your daily, evil lives." She said jumping off the table and running up the stairs. She then busted into Draco's room (Yes, she actually knocked it off it's hinges).   
  
Draco, who was in the shower at the time heard the commotion, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and running out the door with wand in hand, "Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled.  
  
Liz squealed, "Your stalker. Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand, and running out the door with him following close behind, holding onto his towel for his dear life.   
  
~*~  
  
Raven grumbled loudly to herself as she walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "I'm always stuck with the ugly ones. Why couldn't I go get Oliver?" She mumbled  
  
"Password." The Fat Lady said.  
  
Raven crossed her hands against her chest, "Why don't you just open up fatty? I don't have time for this shit." She said annoyingly.   
  
The Fat Lady looked down at the girl, "No password. No entry." She said.   
  
Raven growled, "Trust Brooke to forget to give me the fucking password!" She muttered, "Open up before I kick your ass you turd!" She yelled  
  
"No." The Fat Lady said crossing her own arms against her chest  
  
"What's going on?" A voice asked from behind her.   
  
Raven turned to see none other than Ron Weasley walking up towards the two. Raven smiled and turned around, "I forgot the password for this week. I am so clumsy!" She said and gave a small laugh.   
  
Ron nodded, and turned to the Fat Lady, "Quidditch." He said, and the Fat Lady opened up.   
  
As Raven walked in she turned her head to the Fat Lady and stuck out her tongue. In return the Fat Lady flipped her off, and Raven growled storming in. After a moment she walked out with a bemused Harry following right behind her  
  
"Why do we have to meet Dumbledore outside? How come he didn't send one of the Professors to get me? How come-"   
  
Raven cut him off, "OH SHUT UP, WOULD YOU?! GEEZ! I JUST CAME FROM HIS OFFICE!" She yelled.   
  
Harry blinked, but said nothing. He knew better than to piss her off. . .  
  
~*~  
  
The first chapter is up, and I am feeling better about myself! =^_^=  
It gets better! I swear! Well, yeah. . .  
NEXT CHAPTER: Liz sings!? Snape, in need of vacation!? And. . .PICCOLO!?  
REVIEW! It's just a click away. 


	2. Finding Snape

A Weird Gathering  
  
~*~  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
See first chapter for disclaimer. Who reads these anyway?  
  
Notes:  
Yes, I love Draco, and yes I love Snape. I love them all, really. Except for Marcus Flint. He freaks me out! *Shudders*  
  
Rating:  
This is rated PG-13 because. . .well. . .*Coughs and grins nervously* ^^;  
(RATING MAY CHANGE!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh the cow in the barn goes moo, oh the cow in the barn goes moo . . ." Liz sang as she dragged Draco along behind her.   
  
Draco growled, "Do you have to sing?" He asked.   
  
Liz turned her head to look at him and nodded then turned back and began to sing again, "Then the farmer comes along and hits him on the head and that's how we get hamburgers . . .Noooow CHICKENS!!" But after that Liz stopped because she ran straight into Snape  
  
"And why might a Slytherin, and a," He looked at Liz, ". . .whatever be doing out at this hour?" He asked giving his menacing look that Snape gives everyone.   
  
Liz smiled, obviously not fazed, "Looking for you!" She squealed, "And God damn you look hot tonight!" She added looking him up and down.   
  
Snape straightened up with a half smile on his face, "Well, I have been working out-" He coughed, "Why are you looking for me?" He asked with his evil look again  
  
"'Cause I gotta kidnap you, and take you along with Draco and some others my friends are bringing to our secret hideout that no one knows about." She said.   
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "Right, well, I'm in." He said, "Need a vacation." He added quickly.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." He muttered   
  
"FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"  
  
~*~  
  
Brooke hummed softly to herself as she walked along with Lupin and Oliver beside her, both with smiles on their faces. They were on their way to the entrance when they heard a familiar noise in the distance  
  
"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFINDDOR!"  
  
Brooke groaned, "We know Liz is back." She muttered as she, Lupin, and Oliver ran up the stairs. There stood Raven, Liz, Harry, Draco, Snape, and a very worn out Heather   
  
"Say cheese!" Liz squealed taking out a camera, and flashing it in Snape's face  
  
"GAH! MY EYES!" He yelped rubbing them frantically.   
  
Liz grinned stupidly, "He looks disgruntled." She said turning to Brooke, "And we can't find Si-Si." She added.   
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "What she means is-"   
  
"I know what she means, Raven." Brooke muttered.  
  
Raven laughed, "Yeah right." She said.   
  
Brooke growled, "Shut up. Now, why can't you guys find Sirius?" She asked   
  
"He is hiding." Harry said  
  
"Then call for him!" Brooke said.  
  
Harry nodded, "Okay, fine, but can you first do something for me?" He asked.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine, what?" She asked.   
  
Harry pointed to Draco, "Please, give him some clothes! The light, the pale, and ugh!" He cried.   
  
Raven grinned evilly, "I think you like it." She said.   
  
Brooke sighed as Harry gave Raven a disgusted look. Draco, however seemed to be looking at Brooke   
  
"Clothes would be nice." He muttered coldly.  
  
Brooke nodded, "Piccolo!" She yelled. Piccolo from Dragonball Z then appeared, laid a hand on Draco's head, and Draco then had new, fresh clothes. Brooke nodded at Piccolo, and he disappeared  
  
"What the fuck was that thing?!" Draco asked.   
  
Liz was jumping up and down, "You just got touched by Piccy! You should be honored!" She said grinning stupidly.   
  
Brooke sighed, "It's a long story, and I mean a LONG story!" She said.   
  
Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked.   
  
Liz looked confused, "What does what mean? What is what anyway? Wait! Where is what?! AAHHHH!" She screamed, and ran down the stairs.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, and ignored Draco's question, "We need to find Sir-"Before she could finish a black shabby dog tackled her to the ground, "SIRIUS! GET OFF ME!" She yelled. The dog obeyed, and changed into Sirius  
  
"How'd you know it was me?!" He growled.   
  
Brooke patted his head, "Long story, now let's get out of here!" She said getting up, and walking down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes! The end of chapter 2! Welcome to this world. . .such a freaky place to be!   
REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU! 


	3. Demon Spawn From Hell!

A Weird Gathering  
  
~*~  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
See second chapter to tell you to see the first chapter that has the disclaimer . . .or you can just skip the disclaimer all together!  
  
Notes:  
Kinda short, but all of them are! Doh! Well, it is 2003 now so why not begin a new year with a new chapter? Okay? Okay.  
  
Rating:  
This is rated PG-13 because. . .well. . .*Coughs and grins nervously* ^^;  
(RATING MAY CHANGE! Or not . . .depending on my mood. ^_-)  
  
~*~  
  
"Heather scares me." Harry said cowering behind Brooke as they all watched Heather scream and point at everything for no apparent reason  
  
"DEMON SPAWN FROM HELL!" She screamed pointing at Snape.   
  
Liz growled, "He is not! He is just a demon." She said as she set her bag (which appeared out of nowhere) on one of the two small beds. Finally after having to make Sirius pick up Heather and help her down the stairs because she was afraid of spells they came to a small hotel somewhere in London.   
  
As Heather continued to scream and point at everything Lupin looked over at Brooke, "So tell me . . . how are we suppose to all fit in here?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly.   
  
Brooke laughed, "We have two more rooms, dear. Three in each room." She said then looked at the others, "Sirius, Lupin, and Oliver have the room across from us, and Harry, Draco, and Snape have the room right next to ours. Just go through the door on the right, Snape." She said pointing to the door on the right that led from room to room  
  
"What?! I have to stay with Harry?!" Draco yelled, "I DEMAND my own room!" He added giving Brooke a cold stare and dropping Liz on the floor with a loud thud. She had just happened to convince him that it was custom in her country for the richest guy she's kidnapped to carry her to her room.   
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "No, sorry Draco, but I'm not a money bank like your father!" She said.  
  
Draco snorted, and crossed his hands across his chest, "Just a poor, little muggle. Go figure I get stuck with the likes of you!" He muttered.   
  
Liz jumped up from off the floor and promptly slapped him in the face, "You are a mean, mean little boy!" She said, "Now . . .GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She added with a face that could scare even Voldemort.   
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him  
  
"Any chance he will try to escape?" Harry asked looking over at Brooke.  
  
Brooke shook her head, "No, he-" She was cut off  
  
"Brooke is a half-witch and she put a charm on the rooms! Plus he doesn't have his wand!" Liz said grinning stupidly.   
  
Brooke hit her in the back of the head, "He may not have his wand, but THEY DO! Thanks Liz . . ." She growled.   
  
Liz smiled, "No problem!" She said heading for the door, "I'm gonna go get something to eat. I am starving!" She added and opened the door. She, oddly enough, saw Voldemort with a red paint can writing on the wall. He turned around to see Liz, and they both screamed.  
  
Voldemort ran down the hallway never to be seen again. Liz on the other hand slammed the door, and turned to the others, "Voldemort was painting 'Beware! The Chamber of Liz is open!' on the wall!" She said, her eyes going wide.   
  
Sirius screamed like a girl, and jumped into Lupin's arms. Everyone gave him an odd look.   
  
Lupin took one look at the man in his arms, and dropped him to the floor. Silently everyone walked out the door leaving poor Sirius. After a moment or two of confusion he ran out to find them.  
  
"Bored . . .bored . . .BORED!" Liz screamed out as she flopped down on her bed, "I thought kidnapping the guys would be fun, but they are in a different room!" She cried.   
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "They went to their rooms 'cause you kept hitting on them." She said sitting down on her own bed  
  
"Oh?! Oh yeah?! Well, you are a meanie head!" Liz said pointing over at her.   
  
Raven walked in at that time, "Sorry, I went to go visit Oliver." She said grinning evilly.   
  
Brooke shot her a look, "And I bet he didn't let you in for fear of catching some foreign disease." She said  
  
"Is there a cure for it yet?" Liz asked.  
  
Brooke sighed, "No, Liz . . .there isn't." She muttered.  
  
Raven laughed, "No, actually. He did let me in." She said and walked towards the bathroom.   
  
Brooke sneered, "Yeah right." She muttered, but couldn't help but wonder if he did, and if she did, and if they did - EW! Getting up off her bed Brooke walked out of the room. She really, and I mean REALLY needed some fresh air!   
  
~*~  
  
Gonna stop here, and be awesome. Mwuahaha - yeah right.   
Review please, or no more story! Yes, I am that mean.  
Next chapter: What's up with Brooke? Did Raven and Oliver actually. . .? EW! EW! STOP THAT! 


	4. A Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer:  
*screams* I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! GEEZ!  
  
Notes:  
I am having to hurry and get this chapter out. Sorry it has been awhile, but things have been. . .weird around here lately. I am having to get ready to test for my green stripe in TaeKwon-Do, and I am loaded down with school. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much serious so yeah. Now I will reply to my reviewers (don't get use to it. I am not going to do this for everyone! Lol)  
  
Mitsuko and Luichien. . .and Jeri?: What? Peach pie you say? You don't say? Okay. ^_^ Thanks for the review, and to this Jeri person- it is okay because I have to deal with Liz yelling at me to write more everyday. She really wants to see the Chamber of Liz. O.o;  
  
white-tiger2200: Thanks for your review also. I know Snape and Draco (*you can hear Liz screaming in the background, "WHERE?!"*) . . tend to say things they normally wouldn't say, but indeed this is my story, and they are probably about to go to the dark side. As in the dark-funny Liz side! Oh! And as for thinking Snape is cute . . .I don't, but Liz does. She also thinks Dumbledore, and Gandalf from LoTR is cute. Um . . .don't ask. Anyway! ^_^; Now that I have scared you, thanks again. I like it when people voice their opinions on my stories, that is the whole point to the review box! ^_^  
  
Lucinda Malfoy: Your not obsessed, hm? I really think the man that played Lucius Malfoy did a good job of him, and he was kinda cute. ^_^ I mean, Hell, look at Draco! Anyway, I dunno about the kidnapping Lucius. If you can, post your first name and I might give you a little part, but as for becoming a main character I cannot do that at the moment since if I did I would be getting more and more people wanting to be in the story, and they will start using that against me. But never fear! Lucius will be all yours . . . ^_-  
  
Whiteriver: Oooooh. I think I like you! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! You get a reply from me, AND Liz! I suppose I shall let her speak to you now . . .  
  
Liz: The Chamber of Liz WILL open! And all that look upon what it contains shall be sent unto the mighty and powerful cheese and penguins! THE YEAR OF THE CHEESE AND PENGUINS HAS BEGUN!  
  
. . Whiteriver, beware. Liz just might come after you. Believe me dear, she will bring you to the dark side along with the lot of us. *giggles evilly*  
  
Now that replies is all done and. . . well, finished I have a very important announcement to make:  
ANYONE WHO SO AS THINKS, LOOKS AT, TALKS ABOUT, or TOUCHES Oliver Wood OR Sean Biggerstaff will suffer the WRATH of Brooke. Oh! And no, I am not obsessed! *winks at the hidden not-so-hidden camera* And also - I MAY be doing a favor for one of my reviewers since I think she will come after me if I don't give her Lucius, but that does NOT mean I am going to add you all to my story. Want to know how much time I would have to spend thinking of how to add you to my story without straying from the plot to much -  
  
Liz: Plot? WHAT PLOT?! I didn't know there was a plot!  
  
-.-; Well there wasn't. . .until now. Mwua- muwahaha- MWUAHAHAAHHAHAAA!  
(Translated: That also means no touching Remus, or Sirius either! Lmao)  
  
Rating:  
This is rated PG-13 because. . .well. . .*Coughs and grins nervously* ^^;  
(RATING MAY NOT CHANGE! Because I am all with the PG-13)  
  
~*~  
  
  
'Oh sure! I go, kidnap Oliver just because I want to be able to see him, and guess who falls for him? RAVEN! Oh gee . . .this should not come to a surprise for me since I know she falls, every time, for the same guys I do! Dammnit! Why can't she like someone like Hagrid? No. . . Hagrid is too good for her . . .' Brooke thought to herself as she walked down the roads of Diagon Alley.  
  
Yes, she was walking down Diagon Alley. It was conveniently only a couple of blocks down the road from the hotel. And she had memorized the bricks to tap, and honestly could do it in her sleep! At midnight things seemed quite peaceful. Very few people roamed the streets, and most all of the stores (minus the bars and inns) were now closed. Up above the stars were shining brightly, and the moon was easily seen. But enough detail! Let's get to the real good stuff  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
Brooke heard a voice yell from behind her. Turning she muttered a curse under her breath, "Oliver, how did you get out of your room?" She asked.  
  
Oliver grinned that heart-stopping grin of his, "I asked Liz. Why are you out here?" He asked  
  
"Felt like a walk, you?" She asked.   
  
Oliver placed his hands in his jackets pockets and shrugged, looking around, "Same . . .would you mind if I join you?" He asked.   
  
Brooke smiled, "Only if you promise not to hit on me." She said softly.  
  
Oliver acted like he was hurt, "I cannot make promises." He said with a grin that went from ear to ear. The two busted out laugher, and after a moment stopped and looked at each other.  
  
Brooke went back to being serious, "We had better head back . . ." She muttered with a sigh.   
  
Oliver nodded his head, and looked back the way they had come.   
  
Brooke shivered as a blast of cold air hit them.  
  
"You didn't bother to bring a coat?" Oliver asked, draping his own coat over her shoulders.   
  
Brooke smiled slightly, and shook her head.  
  
Then they headed back.  
  
~*~  
  
They came back to a hotel full of chaos. Everyone was running around talking about the writing on the wall, and how it was the end of the world.   
  
Brooke had to grab Oliver's hand and drag him through a huge crowd full of people in front of their room. She was quite annoyed at the sudden uproar, and very annoyed at Liz. She had, no doubt, started this. Taking out her wand (Author note: Dragon Heartstring, Cedar, 13 inches!) she summoned a megaphone to her. No one seemed to notice seeing as how they were busy fussing over the writing, "Listen up everyone!" Brooke shouted clearly over the megaphone, "There is nothing to see here! Only a prank by some kid! GO HOME!" She said then grabbing Oliver's hand once again, led him into the room, "Liz, what is with all of that out there?"  
  
Liz looked up innocently, "What is what?" She asked confused.  
  
"Liz. . .  
  
"What. . .?"  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"ELIZABETH!"  
  
"Okay, okay . . . I wanted everyone to know that I opened the Chamber of Liz so I made a whole big scene in the lobby." She muttered then added with a grin, "It was rather funny 'cause there was this half naked bald man and-"  
  
"I've heard enough . . ." Brooke muttered then turned to Oliver, "You can probably make it to your room now. Oh! And here is your jacket back." She said taking the jacket off her shoulders and handing it to him.   
  
He shook his head, "You can keep it. Never know when you might be going on a walk again." He said with a small smile then turned and left the room.   
  
Brooke watched him leave and turned to see Liz looking at her with a knowing smile on her face, "What?"  
  
"You think he's gorgeous...you want to kiss him...you want to date him...love him and marry him!" She sang dancing around.  
  
Brooke smacked her in the face, "Shut up!" She growled, blushing.  
  
Liz grinned, and jumped up on the bed, singing loudly while Brooke grabbed a pillow and swung it at her head. Liz ducked, and ran towards the door with Brooke right behind her.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Oliver had just shut the door when he heard singing in the other room. It was quite clear from where he stood. Grinning to himself, he walked towards his bed, and flopped down. Amazingly enough Sirius, and Remus were not there.   
  
Looking up at the ceiling he sighed 'This . . .has been a wonderful night.' He thought.   
  
That was when he heard a scream in the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!   
Next chapter: What has become of our beloved friends? And. . .where the Hell is Sirius, and Remus!?  
Review please if you want to know what happens next! ^_^ 


	5. The Part Where We Find Out Snape Screams...

Disclaimer:  
If you wish I could tell you to go see the first chapter, but do you really want me too?  
  
Notes:  
So people find my story different, ne? Well, good. I like different! ^_^ Different is what makes me, me!   
  
Reply to Will: Yes, they do get on my nerves at times. Well, mostly Raven. She calls everyday, talks about how my crush likes her (which is not true, really), and acts like a complete bitch to me. Heather, I don't talk too much, but she is the stupidest out of all of us. The last time I hung out with her was when we went to see The Others, and while in the mall she ran straight into a stall door. That was hilarious! I still laugh over that one. As for Liz, she is my best friend. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. She is the light at the end of a dark tunnel, if you get what I mean. I talk to her whenever I can, and we also hang out at times. It's going to suck because soon she will be moving. I don't think I will be able to survive! ^_^  
  
Lucinda Malfoy (Er. . .Michelle): I threw you in here at the last minute for a bit of Lucius-ness. Make sense? I thought not. ^_^  
  
Sorry it's been awhile, but I have been pretty busy what with school, TKD (GREEN STRIPE BABY! WOO!), and taking over most of the things mom usually does. I have been grounded too! Can't forget that.  
  
On a good note I have been spending a lot of time with Liz lately! lol She has spent the night, like, three times in two weeks because my mom hired her mom and stuff. So Liz has rubbed off on me more than usual, so prepare for sheer weirdness soon! lol Um, but first. . .this chapter will be semi-serious, of course.   
Now I will leave you with some wise words - o.O;  
  
"We live in a beautiful world! Yeah we do, yeah we do!" ~ "Don't Panic" by Coldplay  
  
~~*~~  
  
Screaming in the hallway was what alerted Oliver as he lay there peacefully on his bed. Before he even knew it he was up, and running to the door. He knew those voices.  
  
Liz.  
  
Brooke!  
  
Grabbing the handle he practically yanked it off its hinges and ran out the door. He was met by the two girls thrown into his chest, knocking him off his feet. The three went tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Oliver!" Brooke gasped.   
  
Oliver looked up and past Brooke's shoulder to see the attacker, but nothing was there, "Who?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Liz groaned, "We dunno. It had a cloak on." She muttered sitting up and rubbing her head.   
  
Brooke also sat up, "Dark magic. Voldemort, I suppose." She muttered.  
  
Oliver cringed.  
  
"But wouldn't Voldemort have just killed us?"   
  
Oliver shut his eyes at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name.   
  
"I'm not sure . . . Oliver! Wake up! This is no time to sleep!" Brooke yelled.   
  
He opened his eyes, smiling slightly, "Sorry, but hearing You-Know-Who's name twice is enough to put me to sleep..." He said softly.   
  
Brooke blushed, "Oh! I am so sorry, Oliver. We didn't really think about it." She muttered.   
  
Liz looked confused, "We didn't think about putting him to sleep?" She asked scratching her head.   
  
Brooke sighed, "Yes, Liz..." She said rolling her eyes, and standing up.   
  
That was when everyone else ran into the, er, hallway.  
  
"What happened!?" Remus asked, looking at Brooke.   
  
She sighed, and shook her head, "Ask me when I do know." She muttered, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"But you do know, don't you?" Liz asked, lost as usual.  
  
Brooke growled, "I mean, tell me when I know MORE!" She muttered.   
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at Brooke, "Maybe you should go lay down?" He asked helpfully. Brooke nodded.  
  
"We will have to stay together." Sirius said with a sigh, "If we don't we will be easy prey." He added.  
  
Remus nodded in agreement, and that was when they heard s girly scream.  
  
Turning, they saw Snape clinging to Draco, "Save me! I AM TO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE!" He squealed.  
  
Sirius walked over to him and promptly slapped him in the face, "Get a hold of yourself man!" He hissed.  
  
Snape let out a growl, and tackled Sirius to the floor.  
  
Brooke didn't even bother to stay to break them up. She walked into her room, and slammed the door.  
  
~*~   
  
Not long after everyone was back in their rooms. It had taken awhile, but they had decided to keep watch, and rotate off. It was Brooke, and Oliver's turn. Oliver had offered to do it alone, but she had insisted that she stay to "protect him" when things got rough.   
  
"This was supposed to be just a kidnapping, and now look at us! We are being chased by a, well, whatever it is!" She said as she sat down on one of the lobby chairs.  
  
Oliver only nodded. What was he suppose to say to something like this?! Exactly my point!  
  
"LUCIUS! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Brooke turned to watch a panic-stricken Lucius Malfoy being chased down by a woman - probably someone obsessed with him. She had to laugh at the look of sheer horror on the man's face. He deserved it!  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Oliver mumbled once the woman had finally managed to tackle him to the floor, and drag him out of the building kicking and screaming.  
  
Brooke nodded, "Yes, it was. It was rather funny too, don't you think?" She asked.  
  
Oliver nodded, once again. There was an awkward silence after that. One that lasted a long, long time.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Whaat!? They are just weird right now, don't worry. O.o  
REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE MY PET MONKEY FLING POO AT YOU! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHHA!  
Sorry it is kinda a weird chapter, but I am having trouble getting to where I want to go with this. 


	6. I'm not Liz! I'm the Head Cheese!

Disclaimer:  
I refuse to say that again! SUE ME FOR ALL I CARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! lol  
  
Notes:  
Dedicated to probably one of our (Meaning the five of us - Ice, Liz, Raven, Heather, and myself) biggest fans, Lyssa, and all of her friends that she has forced to make read Ice and mine's story! She amazes me everyday. She is exactly like me, which is frightening! Have a good birthday party girl! ^_- This is my present to you.   
  
I know I have been neglecting Raven and Heather, so this chapter, and the next one will mostly be about them, and of course everyone's favorite character, Liz. ^_^ Nah, I am not jealous Liz is everyone's favorite. I think it is cool, and she seems to love the attention anyway. lol  
  
WARNING! This chapter is INSANE! MWUAHAHAHAHAH! Not really . . .it's just kinda long 'cause I got really inspired. *giggles evilly*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Liz sighed as she paced around her room in the hotel. She was bored, and there was nothing to do!  
  
Sure, kidnapping the guys had been fun, but what next? Why wasn't everything NOT boring!?  
  
"THAT'S IT!" She screamed, scaring Raven whom had been watching TV.  
  
"What's what?" Raven asked, confused, as she flipped the TV off.  
  
"I am sick of being stuck in this room! Brooke and Lupin are always like, "Stay inside, stay inside!" and I am like, "No, no!" and they are all-"  
  
"I get it! Geez. So what are you going to do?" Raven asked.  
  
Liz grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh God. . ." Raven mumbled, knowing this could not be good.   
  
Liz nodded her head, still grinning that evil grin of hers, and walked out of the room. Raven rolled her eyes, but followed because she had nothing better to do.  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken a moment for Liz to set up the things she needed for her "Evil Plan A - Destination: Fudging Badgers" as she put it. She had set up everything in Draco's bedroom. Thankfully Snape had left for 'unknown business' that he needed to attend too. They all knew he was going to tell Dumbledore they were all okay, but everyone acted as if they hadn't known. Dumbledore seemed to not mind as long as Snape reported to him because he had not sent those evil ghostly things to get them. Yet!  
  
"Okay, listen up troops!" Liz yelled at the top of her lungs. She grinned, "I always wanted to do that!"  
  
Draco, Harry, Heather, and Raven sat on Draco's bed as they were briefed on the operation by an army dress clad Liz. She even used Harry's wand as a pointer as she pointed at the little stick people on a board.  
  
"This, is us." She pointed to a little group of stick people, "And this is Brooke and Oliver." She pointed to two other stick people that had little hearts over their heads, "Now, they are in the lobby downstairs." She pointed to the picture that said 'lobby', "Our job is to get these *once again she pointed at Brooke and Oliver* badgers to fudge each other." She said.  
  
Raven raised her hand, "What the Hell are you talking about?" She asked.   
  
Heather looked like she was going to faint, "Omigod! We want them to fudge each other!? That is, like, satanic stuff, isn't it!?" She asked, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
Draco grinned evilly, "Yes, Heather. They will summon demons to their bidding!" He said with an evil, hissing voice.  
  
Heather screamed, covered her hands over her ears, and began to rock back and forth mumbling incomprehensible words.  
  
Harry continued to stare at the board then looked at Liz, "What do you mean by 'fudge each other'?" He asked.  
  
Liz grinned, "Are you familiar with the word sex?" She asked, her eyes glazing over.  
  
Harry gulped, his face went beet red, "Y-yes." He said, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
Draco busted out laughing, "Pottyhead doesn't know a thing about sex!" He said.  
  
Harry glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
Heather, however, continued to rock back and forth crying.  
  
"Draco, what do you know about sex?" Liz asked playing with Harry's wand.  
  
Draco gave his trademark smirk, "It's great." He replied simply.  
  
"How would you know? You are a virgin." Liz said softly, swishing the wand back and forth.  
  
Draco's face went red slightly, "I am not!" He yelled.  
  
Liz nodded her head, "Yes, you are. You can deny it, but you and I both know it is true." She said, making a lamp float in the air.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, "How do you know magic Liz?" She asked.  
  
All of a sudden the lamp fell to the ground, and Liz blinked, the glaze gone from her eyes.  
  
"THE BADGERS!"  
  
~*~  
  
Heather, and Raven quietly crept down to the lobby to find Brooke and Oliver sitting on the couch. They didn't look very comfortable in each other's presents.   
  
"Okay, you know the plan." Heather whispered to Raven.  
  
She growled, "Do we have too?" She asked looking at Oliver, "He is to cute to go out with Brooke!" She added.  
  
Heather rolled her eyes, "Let's go." She said, standing up.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Brooke and Oliver turned sharply when they heard a loud thump, and found Heather sprawled out on the floor, with Raven laughing insanely at her stupidity.  
  
"What happened?" Brooke asked.  
  
"She - HAHA - Heather fell down the stairs!" Raven said, still laughing.  
  
Heather smiled nervously, "H-hi guys!" She said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Raven's laugher subsided, "It's our turn to watch." She said snickering.  
  
Brooke raised an eyebrow in their direction, "Remus and Sirius Okayed this?" She asked.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"We're going to die." Brooke mumbled then looked over at Oliver, "Let's go." She added and walked away with him right behind her.  
  
Raven and Heather watched them leave then Heather pulled out a walky-talky, "This is Interesting-but-so-blond-it-is-damn-ass-craaaaazzzyyy Badger calling . . .uh . . .Draco." She said into the communicator.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Where the fuck did you get that codename?!" He yelled.  
  
Heather and Raven heard yelling on the other end then Liz came on.  
  
"Heather! Draco is Disgruntled Dragon, remember?"  
  
Heather bit her lip, "Sorry 'bout that Liz." She muttered.  
  
"I'm not Liz! I'm the Head Cheese!!" Liz yelled, frustrated.   
  
"Sorry! SORRY!" Heather cried, also getting frustrated that she was being yelled at.  
  
Raven grabbed the walky-talky, growling, "Head Cheese this is Jedi Master of Bullshit. Get ready! The Badgers are on their way!" She yelled.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Brooke and Oliver finally managed to make it up to their rooms, but oddly enough Oliver's door to his room was locked! Trying everything they could think of didn't work to open it.  
  
"Why in the world is it not working!?" Oliver muttered under his breath.  
  
Brooke bit her lip, "Maybe someone in there wants some privacy?" She said under her breath.  
  
Oliver scrunched up his nose (Author: EEEE!! CUTENESS!) at the thought, but shrugged.  
  
Brooke looked thoughtfully at her room, "Well, you can stay in my room for the night, or at least until whoever it is in there unlocks the door . . ." She said then looked back over at him.  
  
His cheeks were a dark red, "I, uh, suppose so." He said nervously.  
  
Brooke tried not to laugh as the two went inside her room.  
  
Meanwhile Liz finally opened the door to Remus and Sirius' room, "Mission - hopefully - accomplished!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"My hands hurt from holding onto the handle for so long!" Draco complained, behind her.  
  
Liz looked over at him, "Oh shut up! At least they didn't use a wand to try to break in!" She muttered.  
  
Draco, for a moment, looked thoughtful, but then turned back to pouting, "It's not fair! Those two are getting all the action, and I am not!" He cried.  
  
Liz grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh shit . . ." Draco muttered, eyes wide in fear/surprise (Author: We shall never know! XD).  
  
"You said you wanted some action, didn't you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Draco gulped, "U-uh . . ."  
  
Liz, once again, grinned evilly, and shut the door.  
  
Thankfully Remus and Sirius didn't come back to their room that night!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Just a little Brooke/Oliver and Liz/Draco bit there. Will that satisfy you for now Liz? XD  
Listen dear children, I am the voice from your pillow . . .telling you to REVIEW!   
Next chapter: ROMANCE GALLORE! Lol Not exactly, but yeah. Just wait to find out! XD 


	7. The Next Morning

Disclaimer:  
*growls* If you ever ask me for a disclaimer again I will kick you in the groin, pour gasoline on you, and set you on fire. Understand? Good.   
  
Notes:  
Reviewers Beware!!  
  
Will - What's hiding under your kilt, eh? Liz would love that. Actually, we have come to the conclusion that your real name is William (HAH! Got you there!!) thus meaning your nickname is Billy, and your last name is Boyd. Ring a bell? It better! (lol) If you ever want to drop us a line (*wink, wink, nudge, nudge*) then just, uh, review, and I will set us up the bomb! *giggles evilly* I know Liz would like to "meet" you, and I am all for "chatting" you up. And no, I am not perverted. I just like to have fun. ^_^  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge - Yes, Ice does have a wonderful story, doesn't she? I love that girl. ^_^ She is my knight in shining armor, but not. Confused you yet? Good. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Liz - Do I even have to reply to your review? Ah well. I will anyway! I love ya girl. You, along with Ice, are my knight in shining armor, but not. Thanks for the late night chats, the threats that if I don't write more you will personally kill me, and the support. And yes, I know you loved devirginizing Draco. ^_-  
  
To everyone else - Thanks for reviewing, and sticking with my story! It's not as good as Ice's when it comes to humor, but I am trying. It's just really hard to get to her level! lol ^_-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was all but boring! Brooke woke up to Oliver sleeping soundly beside her (No, dear children, nothing happened! Sorry! XD)  
  
Liz also woke up, but with a headache and decided to make it worse by screaming at the fact that Draco was sleeping in the same bed. Naked. (Despite the fact she kind of liked it)  
  
Sirius and Remus came back that morning, but left their room quickly when they saw WHO was in their room.  
  
Snape had completely disappeared from the face of the planet - err. . .hotel. No one knew where he might have gone, but Liz figured it was probably some girl. Little did SHE know!  
  
Harry was off getting into trouble as usual, but with looking up women's skirts. (Bet you didn't know he was like THAT! XD)  
  
Heather was pacing the room because of an e-mail she had gotten that she said, "Was from the devil".  
  
At the same time Draco was getting yelled at, and slapped by Liz.  
  
And somewhere in the hotel Raven woke up alone.   
  
~*~  
  
"DRACO HOW COULD YOU!?" Liz screamed, slapping the boy repeatedly.  
  
Draco finally got smart, and dodged her blows, "What do you mean ME!? YOU did this! You were acting weird last night!" He yelled back.  
  
That was when Brooke and Oliver ran in.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Brooke covered her eyes at the sight before her.  
  
Oliver blinked, and stared at Draco, "Um, explain to me why I find you . . .naked . . .with Liz?" He asked, trying to hide his anger.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "It's not what you think . . ." He muttered.  
  
Brooke uncovered her eyes, stormed over to him, and slapped him on the face, "It is EXACTLY what we think!" She yelled furiously.  
  
"What is it with WOMEN HITTING ME!?" Draco screamed trying to pull on his boxers. (Get your head out of the gutter, girls . . .and boys . . .and Liz!)  
  
Brooke clinched her hand into a fist and turned to Liz, who thankfully was covered up by some sheets, "What did he do to you?" She asked.  
  
Liz looked thoughtful for a moment, "I dunno. I just wake up and he is there!" She said.  
  
"Did you drink anything last night?" Oliver asked.  
  
Draco snorted, "I don't take advantage of people!" He muttered.  
  
He was met by another slap in the face, "Shut up!" Brooke growled dangerously.  
  
"Brooke, I'm fine. I mean, I like Draco, but last night was weird. Maybe I did have something to drink, I dunno. I want to talk to Draco alone for a moment."  
  
Brooke nodded, and tugged Oliver out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Brooke said pacing in her room.  
  
Oliver sat silently on the bed watching her as she paced. 'She looks so cute when she is angry. . .' He thought then shook the thought from his head, "What am I saying!? This isn't a time to think things like this!"  
  
Brooke had by then stopped pacing and turned to look at him, "What did you say?" She asked, confused.  
  
Oliver blinked a few times, and realized he had said the last sentence out loud, "I - uh. . .I. . ." He couldn't even find the words. Slapping himself in the forehead he stood, "Air, I need air." He said pointing to the door, and without an answer left her.  
  
Brooke stared at the door for a moment, shook her head, and continued her pacing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, sure. She is a great person to be around, and I think she is attractive, but so what?" Oliver muttered to himself as he walked down the street.  
  
'What do you mean "so what"!? C'mon man! You like her!' A voice in his head yelled.  
  
Oliver laughed, and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. . ." He muttered under his breath, "But now isn't the time to like a girl." He added in barely a whisper.  
  
'How come?'  
  
"Liz and Draco."  
  
'They don't need you to help then Oliver. You are just whack!'  
  
Oliver stopped walking, and shook his head, "No, I believe that would be you." He muttered.  
  
'I am whack for knowing you are in love?'  
  
"You only think I am."  
  
'No, I know you do. It's easy to see!'  
  
"I barely know the girl!"  
  
'Love at first sight then.'  
  
"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER SO JUST SHUT UP!" Oliver yelled, clinching his fist.  
  
An old lady that stood in front of him looked at him oddly.  
  
Oliver blushed, "S-sorry . . . " He muttered, and quickly walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't get it. . .your telling me I looked like I had been possessed?" Liz asked in disbelief.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Liz gasped, "I've been possessed by the devil!"  
  
Outside they heard a high-pitched scream and a girl yelling that they devil was possessing Liz through the e-mail she had gotten. (Yes, that was Heather! lol)  
  
Draco looked at her like she was crazy, "Your not possessed, Liz. You would be all . . .evil, and stuff." He muttered then snorted, "I'm much more eviler than you are!" He added crossing his arms across his chest, and putting his best evil smirk on his face.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. She was not in a good mood. She hadn't had her coffee beans, and she was running short on caffeine! The last thing she wanted was to be arguing with Draco!  
  
"Draco, get out."  
  
Draco raised en eyebrow slightly, "Why should I?" He asked.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Draco quickly ran out of the room. He would deal with her later!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter snippet (WOO!):  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I don't love you anymore!" Brooke said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "You never did." He muttered.  
  
"Sha! Well, see!? That is a bad thing!!"   
  
~*~  
  
Review and I just might let you have the next chapter. ^_^ 


	8. Unexpected Surprises, Part 1

Disclaimer:  
  
...*growls*...  
  
Notes:  
  
TO EVERYONE WHO READS/REVIEWS:   
  
I am soo sorry about the very long-ass wait! I have been really busy, and then of course there has been some writer's block creeping up. I haven't written ANYTHING in forever! The last thing I actually wrote was the first chapter to "The Demon Wars" (which can be found in fictionpress.net!! XD). Anyway, as I said I am soo very sorry! I will try to start back up again. If I don't you have permission to smack me upside the head a couple of times. ^_^ Oh! And if you'd like to contact me (so you CAN do that! lol) you can find out how in my profile! Now that all of that is said and done. . .let's get back to the story, shall we?  
  
Another note to add: EVANESCENCE ROCKS SO MUCH! Hehe. I went all the way to Texas to see her in concert (along with All-American Rejects, Seether, Good Charlotte, and MXPX)!  
  
I just noticed something. . .I have 36 reviews. *cries, and hold up an award* You like me, you really like me! It's a shame they don't give Oscars for "Best Crappy Stupid Harry Potter Fanfic From Brooke". Yes, a crying shame. They should, damn it!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had just about decided he had enough with women! First, they were kidnapping him, then they were picking on him for being a virgin (well, ex-virgin - hehe), and THEN they were slapping and yelling at him!  
  
'I might as well be GAY!' He thought bitterly then after a moment the thought of him and Harry together made him want to puke, and took back what he had thought. Needless to say he did actually puke.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz on the other hand was having a jolly ol' time with herself.   
  
Yes, she was having a conversation with herself.  
  
"I honestly don't understand HOW I could be possessed by you." She said staring out the window.  
  
Her reflected grinned wickedly, "Well, I don't understand how you could be so stupid!"  
  
"Hey now! I am not stupid!"  
  
"You're right. You're naïve." The reflection said, crossing its arms, and looking bored.  
  
"Ugh! You are so hard to talk to, you know?" Liz pouted, crossing her own arms.  
  
"I know. I'm a bitch to talk to." It replied then pretended to cry, "Boo friggity who!" She added grinning evilly.  
  
"Ugh! I am leaving!"  
  
"How can you? I will be right there beside you."  
  
Liz pondered this a moment, "You're right. Well, how can I get rid of you?" She asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven looked over at Heather with a raised eyebrow, "Um, and why am I here again?"  
  
Heather looked at her with wide, almost scary, eyes, "The devil is in my computer. It sent me this e-mail." She said opening an e-mail message.  
  
It was, oddly enough, a greeting card that was all pink and had little ponies dancing and singing 'Happy Couple-Of-Months-Before-Your-Birthday'.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
Heather backed away from the computer, "Who could have known it was a couple of more months until my birthday?" She asked, frightened.   
  
Raven snorted, "Maybe the devil is trying to tell you something?" She said, finding all of this quite amusing.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you need to leave, and become a cheerleader. . .?"  
  
~*~  
  
Brooke was not in a good mood when she came down to the lobby. Oliver had just got up and left, her stomach hurt, and worst of all. . .  
  
She frowned.   
  
Draco.  
  
"Trying to seduce some other unsuspecting girl, Malfoy?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco smirked, "Yeah, actually. Want to come back up to my room?" He asked, the smirk changing into an evil grin.  
  
Brooke smacked him, the evil grin faded quickly.  
  
"Shit! Will you stop with the hitting?! I am only kidding!" He cried, rubbing his red cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I don't love you anymore!" Brooke said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "You never did." He muttered.  
  
"Sha! Well, see!? That is a bad thing!!"  
  
Draco grunted, "No, the bad thing is YOU hitting me!" He complained.  
  
"You are such a wuss, Malfoy."  
  
A chuckle behind her made her turn around to see Professor Snape with an amused look on his face.  
  
"I find it rather low of you, Mr. Malfoy, to be arguing with a mere Muggle." He said, glancing at Brooke out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Good day, Professor Snape. How are you?"  
  
Snape was about to reply when Sirius and Remus walked up, grins on their faces.  
  
"Why hell-o there Snape, ol' chap! How are you?" Sirius asked placing his arm over Snape's shoulder, "Fine weather we are having, don't you think?"  
  
Snape opened his mouth yet again to reply, but Remus stepped up.  
  
"We wish to have a word with you, Severus. If you don't mind, that is?"  
  
Snape glared at the two, but agreed, and was practically dragged outside.  
  
Brooke blinked, and shook her head. Those two were quite a pair.  
  
"So Brooke, about that date. My room? Tonight?"   
  
Brooke spun around ready to beat the shit out of Draco when he was shoved to the ground by none other than. . .  
  
"Oliver!" Brooke exclaimed, surprised by his sudden entrance.   
  
Oliver had a look of pure hatred on his face. It didn't bother to look at Brooke, "I think you know what will happen to you if you try that again!" He growled.  
  
Draco blinked a few times in surprise, but managed to nod his head.  
  
That was when Heather came running in screaming, and ran head first into a door.  
  
Then everything went to Hell.  
  
There were clouds of black smoke, all of the people (minus our hero's and heroines - who all amazingly enough happened to all be IN THE SAME ROOM NOW) ran out of the building screaming, and a dark figure stood in all of his glory.  
  
Or should I say her?  
  
Well, IT.   
  
The dark figure came out of the fanfic, and bonked the author on the head, then went back into the fanfic to speak:  
  
"What's the time? Hammer time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter snippet:  
  
Sorry, none for this chapter. I'd spoil the surprise! XD  
  
Yeah, I know. Big cliffhanger here! For those of you who have never seen Kung Pow - it's horrible. So horrible you'll laugh at it's stupidity. I KNOW I DID! XD 


	9. The Evil Within

Disclaimer:  
  
Can we say, IDIOT!? Are you even capable of clicking back to the first chapter to look at the DISCLAIMER!? I thought not.   
  
Notes:  
  
Aw. I am so glad you guys still love me! I love you all, too! I won't forget you all when this is done and over with, either (I'll probably actually pester you all to read my other stories, and review them! lol).   
  
Replies to my Reviews:  
  
Liz - Thanks! Knew you'd be happy I added more. Hell, I even think I am close to being done with this fic! Short, I know, but at least I tried? O.o Me misses you, Lizzie boo. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!   
  
Lyssa - Eeeppp! One of the biggest HP freak I know (so far)! And it is all because of me! I pride myself in bringing you to the dark side. Welcome, my dear, welcome. XD I LOVE YOU! Mwuahaha!   
  
TheSilverLady - Lovely choice of words! ^_^ I will try to keep things up from now on.  
  
Will - WILL!! I am glad you are still reading, dear. Kiss me!? Why on earth would you want to do that? O.o  
  
Advertisement:   
  
BUY ROB DOUGAN'S ALBUM (or do what I did, and download it! lol)   
  
BIG BIG BIG NOTE EVERYONE SHOULD READ!!!:  
  
EVERYONE MUST WISH LIZ A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I SAID SO! XD  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke coughed as the smoke began to get to her, "My God! Do you have to have so much smoke!?" She exclaimed.  
  
The figure cackled evilly then went into fits of coughing itself. With a wave of it's wand the smoke cleared completely, and soon everyone was breathing normally again.  
  
"Who are you?" Oliver asked, standing in front of Brooke as if he could protect her.  
  
"Are you evil?" Heather squeaked from behind Harry.  
  
The figure once again cackled, "Yes! All I see is darkness...oh wait...my hood is down..."  
  
The figure then took off its hood.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"LIZ!?"  
  
Brooke ran up to her friend, and blinked; poking her in the ribs to make sure she was real.  
  
Liz waved her hand off irately, "Don't touch me! I'm evil!"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, "Liz...evil? This is so weird." She said shaking her head.  
  
Sirius sighed, "At least we can rest assured it isn't Voldemort." He muttered.  
  
Most everyone but the girls, and Harry cringed at his name.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "Look, I am evil. Voldemort works for me!"  
  
In reply she only got people on the floor laughing their asses off.  
  
She frowned, waved her wand in the air, and chanted some spell. Soon the group found themselves all tied and gagged.   
  
"Much better." She said with a nod, and went to Snape.  
  
She pointed her wand at him, and like magic (HAH!) he was freed, "So Snape, how would you like to join me on my rampaging, um...rampage?" She asked.  
  
Snape looked at her oddly, and after a moment nodded his head, "Of course." He muttered.  
  
Liz squealed, and hugged him.  
  
He in return patted her on the head, which she took as a "good sign".  
  
Draco was trying to untie himself, and though he was gagged he wasn't happy, and was yelling (or trying to) at Liz.  
  
She took the duct tape off him, "What?" She asked uninterestedly.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" He yelled.  
  
Liz frowned, "What about you?" She asked.  
  
"What am I doing STILL TIED UP!?" He screamed straining against the ropes.  
  
Liz just stared at him, "Because I tied you up, that's why." She answered, and turned to walk away.   
  
Snape found all of this quite amusing while the others just stared at Liz disbelievingly. They were at a loss for words . . .even if they had duct tape on their mouths!   
  
Liz gracefully bowed; almost falling right over on her head, and with an evil grin did a sharp Snape-Turn (hehehehe!) and left the group to wonder what had just happened.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, muttered a spell, and everyone was back on the floor freed.   
  
(Authors note: AH HAH! Look Liz! I even put in a part where you ALMOST fell on your face while bending over! Though, when you actually did that you . . .did fall over. XD You ought to join the circus! And the Snape-Turn? Watch the CoS movie in the dueling scene after he says, "Malfoy, perhaps?" Yes THAT Snape-Turn.)  
  
~*~  
  
Brooke was now pacing the room, deep in thought. Okay, so her best friend had just turned into an evil dark lord - er, lordess. Argh! Whatever! But how the Hell could she do that? I mean, sure Brooke knew that Liz had SOME magical abilities in her, but she didn't know THAT much!   
  
"Brooke. . .you just stepped on my hand." Came a voice from below her.  
  
She looked down to see Oliver still sitting on the floor.  
  
She sighed, and sat down beside him, "Sorry." She muttered.  
  
He smiled as she leaned her head, and let it rest on his shoulder, "It's alright. I'll live." He said.  
  
Brooke nodded, closing her eyes. She was tired. Very tired!  
  
"Come on. I'll help you to your room." He said standing up, and held out his hand to her.  
  
"But Liz?"  
  
"Forget about it right now. She just left, so you might as well get some sleep. How can you save the world if you can't stay awake?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Brooke smiled back, and took his hand, "Alright, you win." She said softly.  
  
Oliver knew then what she meant.  
  
~*~  
  
"Snape! Look, a car!" Liz squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
Snape stood beside her, frowning at the situation before them.  
  
The girl couldn't Disapparate!! It was absurd! She was, as he sensed, the strongest witch he had just come to know, and she couldn't do a simple thing!?   
  
"Snapey, we can take this car!" She added running around to the driver seat.   
  
"I'll drive!"   
  
Snape rolled his eyes, and got in the car. Little did he know what kind of ride he was actually in for!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe! I just had to do it! XD   
  
Liz, don't sweat over driving in a city (I should talk, huh? Heh.)! Just think of Snape being in the passenger side than your parents, and calmly hold a conversation with him. Just don't whack/kiss/try to hug him or your parents might give you an odd look! XD  
  
Chapter Snippet:  
  
"And I was drivin', drivin' in your car. Speeding so fast I felt like I was drunk!" Liz said happily.  
  
Snape, still clinging to his seat in horror, growled, "Will you STOP SINGING!?" He yelled.  
  
Liz blinked, looked at him, shook her head, and continued singing.  
  
"On the road again, I'm so glaaaad to be on the road again!"  
  
Snape did the only thing he knew to do without killing them all, he screamed as loud as he could. 


	10. Bringing In The Big Guns!

Disclaimer:  
  
To claim, or not to claim . . .that is the question. Well, it's answered! If I owned Harry Potter then why would there be a disclaimer here? Hell, if I was J.K Rowling I wouldn't even be NEAR you people! *walks off mumbling* Crazy people. . .  
  
Notes:  
  
Did I say it was just about to end? No! = P  
  
Odd that I JUST put up a chapter a few days ago, and already have another chapter out, huh? Well, I got inspired, and didn't feel like making all of you wonderful people wait a few more days.  
  
It's coming to a close, I can feel it. I think there are a few more chapters left unless my brain begins to go into overdrive. ^_^ Which is likely to happen!  
  
Replies to my Reviews:  
  
Will - Oh yes. My fantasy is to kiss a Scottish guy. How did you know? = P Oh, and the kilt coming up? I don't mind if you don't. ^_^  
  
Liz - You are one of the rare ones that happen to be in love with Snape. For a long time I actually thought you were the ONLY one, but there are people just as crazy out there as you! Scary, huh?  
  
Lyssa - I can not express my happiness in words, so when we finally do get to meet (which will have to be SOON!!) I will tackle you to the floor with hugs. Mwuahahahaa. Look out Texas here I come . . .again! XD  
  
The Mysterious Girl Known As "939597" (MWUAHAHAAHA!) - I realized to late that the reply to your review had gotten deleted when my crazy-ass computer went, well, CRAZY! Hehe. Anyway, don't thank me. Had I not done it Liz might have, or Lyssa would have picked them up to try to figure out whom in the Hell I was talking about. ^_^  
  
Advertisement:   
  
Red Bull(tm) - Because it gives you wings, dude! Wings like an eagle . . .or . . .or a frog! Yeeeah, a frog!  
  
(WARNING: Drinking to much of Red Bull in one night may result in high energy, or acting like Liz.)  
  
Liz: *holding up a can of Red Bull(tm)* I do Red Bull(tm); you can do Red Bull(tm), too! *cheesy fake smile*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke had woken up to the sound of Oliver's soft breathing. She had just been struck with an idea coming to her in the form of a dream.  
  
It was time. Time to bring in the big guns!  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was now out of the hotel, and they gathered into an apartment known to be Brooke's. She sat down on her favorite chair, a serious look on her face.  
  
"Whom are we waiting for?"  
  
Brooke really wasn't listening. She didn't know who had asked it, she didn't care. She had a smirk on her face because right after the person had said it someone walked through the door. No, a lot of someone's!  
  
The figure that stood out as the leader of the trio obviously was a tough looking female with a lot of experience in what they had to do. Her long dark hair came down a to the small of her back, and was pulled back in a ponytail. She was clad in all black, with a long black leather trench coat, and dark sunglasses hid her eyes.   
  
The tall male on her right had grayish looking eyes, and black spiked up hair hid underneath a beanie with a gray and black design on it. He wore really baggy black pants with chains, and a white Pokémon t-shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath it.   
  
The last girl, on the left of the leader, was a blond haired lanky girl. She wore the same outfit as the other girl.  
  
That was when the leader took off her sunglasses, and looked at Brooke, "You called?" She asked.  
  
Brooke's smirk never left her face, "Hello Lyssa." She said looking at the leader, "Jeremy." She nodded at the little punk boy, "Kathy." She added looking at the blonde.  
  
Lyssa nodded at her friend, Kathy grinned, and Jeremy resisted the urge to tackle Brooke into a hug, and bite her for not coming to see him. He was trying to look professional, and if he did that he might piss his boss off.  
  
(Author note: Yes, these people are friends. They deserve to be put in here because of my love for them. As for the way Jeremy behaves? Yeah, he is like that. He has a habit of biting people.)  
  
Brooke motioned to the empty couch (she made most everyone else sit in chairs, or the floor) and the trio sat down. That was when Brooke noticed that both Jeremy and Kathy held briefcases. She raised an eyebrow at Lyssa, "And these are?" She asked.  
  
Jeremy quickly opened his slightly larger briefcase, and turned it around to show Brooke, "My pride and joy . . .besides Alan." He said with a wink.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, and looked down at the laptop that was held snugly in place, and then at the other wired devices then looked at Lyssa, "And what's in the other one?" She asked.  
  
Kathy handed the briefcase to Lyssa, who opened it and showed the few guns.  
  
"I did not mean for this to be a killing mission. I want her alive." Brooke said, frowning.  
  
Lyssa laughed, "Only one of them can fatally harm her. It is if everything else fails." She said, "Do you really think I'd harm Liz? She is my friend, too." She added.  
  
"Then what are the others?"   
  
"Tranquilizer guns, and the like. One of them also simulates death." She said.  
  
"How?" Raven asked from her seat on the floor.  
  
"Want me to demonstrate it on you?" Jeremy asked, an evil grin on his face.  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes, "When hit with the fake bullet it doesn't penetrate the body, instead it shatters, and fake blood comes out of it. It makes the person think you are actually dead, or injured at least." She said.  
  
"Oh. Then no, don't touch me." Raven said glaring at Jeremy.  
  
"It never crossed my mind." Jeremy muttered.  
  
Raven snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure. You know I am sexy. I bet-"  
  
"Raven? Shut up." Brooke muttered, and turned to look at Jeremy, "And don't start. We need to get Liz back. That is the main objective here! No fighting until AFTER the mission is completed . . .then you can kill her off all you want." She added with a mutter.  
  
Jeremy gave his best angelic, innocent face. One that would make most girls swoon had most of the girls there not known him so well.  
  
"I'll behave."  
  
Brooke nodded, and looked over at Lyssa, "So?" She asked.  
  
Lyssa smirked, "Let's do this."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a complete mistake Snape thought as he clung to his seat in the passenger side of the stolen car. It had been a mistake letting Liz drive!  
  
She had almost hit a Muggle, for Christ's sake! I mean, he didn't care much for Muggles, but you aren't supposed to go and hit them with a car!! Not only that, but she was going over the speed limit - A LOT! She had been pulled over many times, but she only used her magic to get her out of it. That, and her adorable charm that made him sick just thinking about it.  
  
How could someone so evil be so damned cute!?   
  
"And I was drivin', drivin' in your car. Speeding so fast I felt like I was drunk!" Liz sang happily.  
  
Snape, still clinging to his seat in horror, growled, "Will you STOP SINGING!?" He yelled.  
  
Liz blinked, looked at him, shook her head, and continued singing.  
  
"On the road again, I'm so glaaaad to be on the road again!"  
  
Snape did the only thing he knew to do without killing them all, he screamed as loud as he could.  
  
Liz giggled, and leaned over to give him a hug, "Don't be so scared of me. . ."  
  
"WATCH THE ROAD! PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE STEERING WHEEL!" Snape screamed.  
  
Liz looked back to see a huge truck heading towards them.  
  
"Whoops. Must have gotten off in the wrong lane again!" She said, not even bothering to move back over into her lane. Instead, she wanted to test Snape's trust in her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET BACK IN THE RIGHT LANE!!"   
  
"No, I think not. That lane is boring." She said yawning. The truck was getting close, and fast.  
  
Snape's eyes got wide in horror, "W-What do you want of me?" He asked.  
  
"Your trust, silly. That, and your sexy body!" She said with a wink.  
  
Snape gulped as he looked at the on-coming truck. He let go of the seat, and sat back. He relaxed himself, and closed his eyes.  
  
Once he opened his eyes, however, he was in a different place.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked as the two got out of the car, and into an open field.  
  
Liz got out and stretched, "America." She replied as if it didn't matter.  
  
Snape stared at her disbelievingly, "Where in America? How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
Liz shrugged, "We're in Mississippi, and it was by way of magic." She said.  
  
"Magic isn't this powerful. You can't just transport a whole car to another country." He said.  
  
Liz grinned, "Maybe YOU can't." She said.  
  
Snape frowned, and looked around.  
  
They were in America. They were in the middle of nowhere. He was with the most powerful witch he had ever met. And then before him stood a figure he had come to fear and hate.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
~~*~~  
  
This one was actually quite serious! Whoa. Hehe. I brought a few other trusted friends into the story to make it much more interesting. Who knows, maybe I can get Jeremy to read this story just because he is in it? He hates Harry Potter, and wouldn't know who most of the characters are, but oh well. ^_^   
  
Why is this chapter so much like Matrix with the whole trench coat, and glasses thing? *grins evilly* I was listening to The Matrix Reloaded soundtrack, and wanted Lyssa in here, and then Jeremy and Kathy just appeared.   
  
I assure you that you all will love Jeremy, as well as Lyssa. They are a lot like me, and Liz. If they weren't then why would I put them in here!? XD As for Kathy? She is blonde. Of COURSE you'll love her! 


	11. Unexpected Surprises, Part 2

~*Disclaimer:*~  
  
TAAAAALLLLEYYYYHOOOOOO! MOOOOOG! MOOOOG! (Translation: "Muppets have taken over my body, but I still do not own anything relating to Harry Potter, nor my dear friends. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it I don't own anything relating to LoTR, Star Wars, or The Muppets, either. O.o")  
  
~*Notes:*~  
  
Oh...MY GOD! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for it being F-O-R-E-V-E- R (LIKE A WHOLE FACKIN' YEAR!!) since I posted a chapter to my wonderful beauty, OWG! *bows before everyone* I gave up on it completely because I couldn't write much, and then I met this guy (who is now my boyfriend, and hopefully soon to be fiancée), and Liz moved away and left me (*wails*), and....after that everything just slowed down... =\  
  
So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooo sorry!  
  
~*For All of My Reviewers:*~  
  
If you are still alive, and actually check this story then review it, and tell me you live! I'll give you a cookie...? XD  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke stepped off the airplane along with her dear friend, and looked around the Memphis airport.  
  
Obi-Wan-Kenobi walked up next to her, his arms clasped in front of him, "I sense the force is strong here." He said softly.  
  
Legolas walked up beside Obi-Wan, "Yes, and with my Elvish eyes I see the one, Elizabeth, speaking with two men. The great evil is here." He added.  
  
Brooke raised an eyebrow, "You know you guys aren't supposed to be here in my story, right?" She asked.  
  
Just then the three watched Kermit the Frog, with puppet arms flailing about, run across the screen screaming.  
  
"...Huh. You don't see that everyday!" Lyssa said walking up to join Brooke. Brooke only nodded.  
  
There was a long pause before Lyssa realized that Obi-Wan and Legolas (not to mention Kermit the Frog) were beside them. When she did, her eyes got big.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!" She screamed, and ran towards him tackling him to the ground.  
  
Jeremy then walked up, and much to no ones surprised, dropped the pizza he was holding, and screamed 'Obi-shizzle-bizzle-Wan' then proceeded to try to tackle Obi-Wan. However, Obi-Wan used The Force, and blew him away.  
  
Legolas managed to escape from Lyssa's grip, and ran over to Obi-Wan, grabbing Kermit in the process, and quickly placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Beam me up, Scotty!" He said, and the three disappeared.  
  
Brooke just stood there with a blank expression on her face. It seemed everything around her had just turned completely upside down! Sighing, she walked over to the others.  
  
Oliver, and Sirius both had a confused expression on their face, but Brooke only shrugged. She sure as hell had no clue what was going on!  
  
Picking up her purse, Brooke walked with the others towards the baggage claim, ready to get out of the smelly old airport, and to the place she liked to call hell- I mean...home.  
  
At the baggage claim everyone had busted out laughing at Jeremy, who while he had been trying to gather his bags he tripped, and fell on the baggage belt, and went all the way around the belt until those who had been chasing him (Brooke, Lyssa, and Raven) managed to get him off of it.  
  
Lyssa had also managed to brief them on how to use the guns she had supplied for them.  
  
"Why don't I get a gun?!" Raven asked with a pout.  
  
"Because...you would shoot yourself!" Brooke answered.  
  
Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what we want...?" He asked in a mutter.  
  
"Oh, right!" Brooke said, and handed Raven a gun, "Here."  
  
Lyssa walked up beside Brooke, looking concerned, "We want her to shoot herself, yeah. But do we really trust her not to shoot us by accident?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, right!" Brooke muttered, and grabbed the gun from Raven. She then handed her a rubber gun, "Here."  
  
~*~  
  
Soon enough everyone was outside waiting for Brooke's parents to arrive. They all sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.  
  
"It's a shame Harry, and Remus had to stay behind!" Sirius said, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought that Remus was afraid of flying?" Oliver said with a laugh.  
  
Draco, who had been silent the whole time, muttered something along the lines of 'stupid werewolves'.  
  
Lyssa looked up, and noticed (somehow) that the parents had arrived. Oddly enough it seemed the parents had rented a limo, but Brooke only guessed it was because of the big group she had.  
  
It was as her parents got out that her eyes got big. Not only had her family come, but someone else had also joined the party.  
  
"Oh my God!" Brooke said.  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Woo baby! Woo! A cliffy for you, is a cliffy for me!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Many Meetings

Disclaimer:  
  
sings the Disclaimer song

--=--

Notes:  
  
I told you I'd have another chapter up soon, and I did it. =P  
  
Thanks to all of those people that reviewed!

Edited 05/25/04: Had to go through and put lines in the story so it didn't look bunched together. Hopefully, it looks better.

--=--

Liz stared blankly as she looked at Voldemort and his little evil self. There was a long silence between the three.  
  
"Do you know...the muffin man?" Liz asked in a totally serious, and dramatic way.  
  
Voldemort raised an eyebrow.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"No."

--

Much time had passed before Voldemort had cackled evilly and brought his cloak up over his face, and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to come out looking like a bat (Vampirish, no?).  
  
So it was just Snape and Liz again.  
  
"Liz, shouldn't we be planning some diabolical scheme of some sort, or are we just going to sit here and stay in this...cornfield?" Snape asked with his hands crossed across his chest.  
  
Liz gasped, her eyes going wide. "Snapey, I think I have ESPN!" She exclaimed.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "ESPN?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, that thing where you can read other peoples minds, or something?" Liz said.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"...That's ESP."  
  
"Oh...right...well...I was just thinking you were thinking that we needed to get an evil plan going so I could be my evil genius self!" Liz said as she sat down on the hood of their car.  
  
"You are far from a genius, Elizabeth." Snape mumbled.  
  
Liz must have taken that as a compliment as she grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you."  
  
=With the "other" group:=  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Leigh said with a grin as she stepped out of the limo with a briefcase in her hand.  
  
Lyssa, Jeremy, and Kathy saluted. After Leigh returned the salute Lyssa looked over at Brooke. "Did I forget to mention Leigh is the Big Boss?" She asked.  
  
Brooke squeed loudly, and took a running start to Leigh. She then proceeded to jump into a hug, and wrap her arms around Leigh's waist, "Oh my God! This just gets weirder and weirder!" She said with a laugh as she squeezed Leigh to bits, and even managed to get a nice squeeze on her ass (author note: HAHA!).  
  
Leigh laughed, but it turned into choking as she wasn't getting much air, "Off, please." She whispered, and Brooke let go, looking sheepish.  
  
Leigh cleared her throat, and looked over at her employees, "Sadly, I've come here with bad news. It has been reported that Liz and Snape are on their way to the Zoo."  
  
"What will she do there?" Raven asked.  
  
Leigh shrugged, "Free the animals...?"  
  
=Back to Liz and Snape=  
  
"FLY my pretties! FLY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Liz cackled as she set loose almost every animal in the Zoo.  
  
Snape was giggling madly as he walked up to Liz in a fairy costume, "Look at me! I'm a pretty little fairy!" He said and began to dance ballet.  
  
=Back to the other group=  
  
"Now some more bad news..." Leigh said with a stern look on her face as she looked over to her group, "Kathy, you are off the team. Sadly, your parents called and told me you needed to come to dinner."  
  
Kathy nodded, and handed her briefcase over to Jeremy to hold.  
  
"But that means I'm one man short!" Lyssa said, not too happy about this.  
  
Leigh grinned, "Did I say I wasn't going to replace her?"  
  
Lyssa paused for a moment, and realization hit her, "Ooooh!" She said with a grin as she glanced at a certain person out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Leigh turned to Brooke, "Welcome your newest member..." She said and turned to the limo as someone else started to get out.  
  
Brooke almost fainted. Out walked a young, hot, sexy man clothed in all black like Lyssa had been. He stepped out and looked around, and then took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Long time no see, baby." He said with a wink, as he looked Brooke over.  
  
Leigh smiled, "We like to call him "TEH WISE", but you will know him as Trey."  
  
Brooke got that urge to do another running-jump-hug, or tackle him and do naughty things with him right there in the street, but she restrained herself.  
  
"Now, I've got a plan for you to help catch Liz. Jeremy, it is on your computer so please look it over. Now I will be on my way. I've got to go drool over Hobbits, and Hugo Weaving now." Leigh said with a grin, and she and Kathy loaded up into another limo that had appeared about the time that Leigh had gotten out of the car.  
  
She then rolled down the window, "I'll be checking up on you guys soon." She added, and the limo was off.  
  
Everyone stood there in silence as Brooke and Trey had a stare down at each other. Oliver seemed to not like it much so he cleared his throat and walked up to Brooke, taking her hand with a smile, "Shall we go now?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Brooke broke her gaze, and nodded, not even able to form words. So everyone gathered up his or her belongings and piled into the limo, Oliver giving death glares to Trey on the way in.  
  
The rest of the way was filled with Lyssa, Trey, and Jeremy looking over the plans, and talking amongst each other while everyone else just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. 

--

Whew...okay...took me half a day to make this chapter, but I wasn't able to get it on ff.net due to evil parents not letting me have enough time on the 'net!  
  
No one saw THAT one coming, did they!? XP


End file.
